


Dying snippet

by lalejandra



Category: due South
Genre: Death and Dying, Gen, Transformative Works Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-01
Updated: 2005-08-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:35:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalejandra/pseuds/lalejandra
Summary: Fraser coaches Ray on how to survive, but Ray is dying. Literally.





	Dying snippet

"Ray. Ray. Ray." Fraser made me look at him. Opening my eyes hurt -- the glare off the snow was fucking blinding, and no food for days meant I had a headache. "Ray. Ray."

"Yeah, what?" I pushed his hand away irritably.

"Ray, if I die first, I want you to promise you'll build a fire and eat me."

I stare at him, totally horrified, because I know he ain't talking about me having intimate relations with his corpse -- which, frankly, I think would be a little better than what he is talking about.

"And if there's no wood left --" cause we're running pretty low, low on everything, empty on food and dogs and a sled -- bang, down the fucking crevice.

Excuse me. Crevasse.

"-- then you have to cut off thin strips from where I'm frozen --"

Toes and fingers first, I know. I will not giggle, I will not giggle -- not ever, no matter how much I want to at the thought of me gnawing on one of Fraser's fingers. Plus his eyes are so serious, it would hurt his feelings, and that wouldn't be buddies.

"-- and eat them. Drink my blood. Ray, pay attention~ Drink my blood, try to get near the heart first, with all the oxygen, and --"

I got spots in front of my eyes, and no matter what I seen in movies, I am pretty sure that Fraser's voice fading and me being warm instead of cold does not mean that I'm gonna pass out and wake up at Auntie Em's Soup Shack, eating broth and sighing about how this had all been a weird, crazy dream. Anyway, the last thing I see before I close my eyes is Fraser's face, Fraser's eyes, and even though there's plenty I never got to do, that's a pretty good bargain from where I'm sitting.

  



End file.
